Cold Hearted
by LsgirlC-chan
Summary: A Story of a Run away Girl who ends up in the care of Wammys were she meets L who seems Heartless but can the mistrious girl find out about L?And can L figure out her past? LxOC Oc is C Rated M for cussing
1. Preface

Preface

Everday I see happy couples pass me.I envy them.I was raised by a horrid mother who told the police my father tried to kill her,which was a was put to jail,I havent seen him I will never see him again,...at last not my father was dead now she took costidey of me, treating me like a peasent,a I disobeied or did something not perfact, she beat me with her whip.I chouldn't take it anymore,So I chose to run away I didnt know where I whould end up.


	2. Second attempt

~~~~~Chapter 1~~~~~

I feel the exterier of my window planing my second attempt to excape this dreaded life.I slowly climb out of my musky room and out into the misty outside.I looked down at the weed enfested ground two stroies below before i jump._Do i really want to risk this again?_That thought kept going through my head over and over again.I take a deep breath and jump.I land on my bare feet.I look behind me at the mansion that treated me like a I leave I take a shard of glass that was on the ground and keep ahold of it.I stand myself and start to run in the dead of night.I run on the dirt roads of England until I stop exasughted.I finally fall out of breath and stay down."What am i thinking...why did I do this again?"I say to myself still in a daze.I look up and see a grand mansion with a gate for out-siders to stay out.I look to the left of the main gate and there was a sign that said "Wammys Orpanage".I hear a door close and look at the entrance to the mansion.I see a gray haired man carrying a umbrella.I didnt even relize it was raining untill a couple drops of rain fell on my head.I noticed the man was now at the gate looking at me.I met his gaze, it was full of intrest."Young lady?" he asked."Y-yes?"i answed my voice cracking."Please come in dear,I will take care of you"said the man as he was unlocking the gate to allow me to enter.I slowly get on my feet and noticed my white dress was covered in mud.I walk over to the walked me over to the door."Now miss, whats your name?".He asked"Im Watari by the way".I look at him and hesistate to say my name."My name is Cin-"."oh wonderful you shall be C"Watari opened the door and a big wave of warmth blew in my ligthly pushed me carpet on my bare feet sligtly tickled.I didnt relize I was being wacthed by curious eyes until I looked up."Good evening children,we have a new recrute...you shall address her as C"said watari to the children of 5 the same age as me 8 or close to it at least.A white haired boy walk twards me and took my hand and pulled me into a room with a bed in let go of my hand and threw a shirt,that looked like the one he was wearing and a pair of blue jeans that i recalled a differt boy was wearing."Here...change into thease".said the white-haired left me in the room to a couple mintues I came out in the clothes I was clothes were a little big for my slim body so i had to roll the sleaves up and tie a knot in the jeans around my waist so they whouln't fall down.I retraced my steps so I whould be in the room I entered was sitting in a seat with all the children sitting on the floor in werid styles.I sat on the floor idain style and tried to make myself as unnoticeable as possible,unfortunatly Watari told all the boys to introduce themselves to same white haired boy stood up before me."Hello im Near".said the white haired to him a blonde stood up chewing on a choclate bar."Hey im Mello"said the had to make a red haired boy pause his video game so he chould introduce himself."Hiya im Matt".said the red was two black haired of them was looking at me with courious other was looking at me with longing first stood up."Im B".said the second boy said nothing his eyes changed from longing to hateful eyes in a split second."Hes L by the way"said B.I was still stuned by why he would look at me with such hate so quickly."C you will be rooming with L"said Watari._Yeah pick the guy that hates me_.I sighed.L stood up and took my hand and made me follow him."Its bedtime..."L voice was full of stoped at a room with the letter L on opened the door for me and I walked into the was two beds both of them had black sheets and white pillows.L went to a bed and pulled the sheets over himself.I did the same but in the other hours pass but I chouldnt sleep.I chould feel his stare,his hateful eyes...yet longing next day was no better.I didnt fall asleep at the mourning I noticed L was extremly handsome.I said nothing.I followed the noticed how i was quiet and was always left out."C is something the matter".Asked Watari as he took me into a privet office."I dont belong here...L hates me...Im not even a orphan..."I answerd my voice sighed."L is always like that dont take it to heart...and your ran away correct"?Watari asked.I nodded yes."and the circomstances were critical?"he asked.I nodded my head yes yet L entered enraged he didnt see me behind the big chair I was sitting in."Watari, C doesnt belong here shes not even an orphan!!Kick her out and tell her to go back where she came from!!...she is not even a genouis."L complained to watari."L...she is a she ran away from her home...under drastic circomstances".Stated Watari."And L you should be more aware of your surroundings"Watari said as he moved the chair I was sitting in to face him.L stared at me shcoked.I jumped out of the chair and ran into th main one was there.I opened the door and went out.I stayed outside and sat down holding back tears.I heard the door open and turned was Watari."C how about this...i teach you everything you need to know...sepertly from the boys...i will move your room to the other side."Said Watari sympitatly."OKay..."I answered.


	3. 12 Sad Years Later

~~~Chapter 2( 12years later)~~~

"C remeber today we agreed you will see the boys okay"said watari."Why I bet L still hates me"I said."C,its been 12 yearsand your 20...and hes 21 he probably doesnt remeber you...just get ready okay".said Watari in a stren voice before leaving the room.I put on a button down shirt and a medium jean skirt.I place my messy black hair down._Why...why...why!!_.I hours passed and i finally made the decision to see them._It wont kill me._I make my way to the living room,all the way across the saw me and leaped to his was wwearing a leather shirt and pants wearing necklaces and eating a choclate bar."C wow its been how long 12 years? You look hot...you really have become a woman".said mello cheaking me out."Thanks mello....i think..."I saw me and droped his was wearing a shirt furry on cheast striped on the sleaves wearing jeans and gogles smoking a cigerete."Wow C your beautiful"said matt."Thanks..."I said walked in with B wondering what all the commotion was and both were surprised to see me."C is that you...you look totally differnt"said B in amazment."You look like a female L"stated Near.I said nothing to that."hows L doing?"I said reluctantly."why dont you ask me yourself?"said L as he just walked in.L was wearing a white long sleeve shirt and some well worn jeans.I was speechless."C...you grew up...but i bet i still have a better I.Q. than you"Said L smerking."what is you I.Q.?"I asked."196"stated L.I laughed."whats so funny"asked L."Mine is 197"i said smerking.L was stuned."L if you keep looking at me like that i will have to shoot you"i said sersouly.L stoped staring.I laughed."Cant you take a joke?".I asked."yes i can but...i dont know about you...watari said you didnt live here but i saw you now and again...I thought I was seeing things..."L said sorta smiling."But I lived here sence i was 8...Watari taught me everthing i needed...I hardly show my emotions,...I can even surpress most of my memories myslef."i ,Mello,Matt and B could feel the intencsity between us so they left."Like what,you know your parents are alive".L stated.I sat down my legs to my cheast."My father is mother on the other hand....will never."I said as i trimbled remebering them."Every human dies".L stated._Who ever said she was human?_"True...every _human_ dies"I envisad on the word human."Watari told me of your arival...were going to be doing a case together".L said changing the topic."Oh really...whats the case about"?I asked curious."Mass murder....strange circomstances....were going to japan...pack your bags,were leaving soon".explained L."I have all i need with me".I answered.L smerked."Then lets go...Watari made our passports...Im Ryuzaki Shizuka...your Kurenai...Shizuka?"L looked at the paper strangly."umm C wait a mintue."said L as he ran into Wataris office.I waited for 10min and started eating a peice of cake on the was strawberry with a moist crust it was delisious.L came back with a defeated look."Okay...your my wife in japan".said L reluctantly.I droped the fork and looked at him strangely."Alright...".I replaid.L took my hand reluctantly and took me into a Limo Watari was started to rain.I sighed remebering my frist day at wammys."Whats wrong".Ls voice was unuasaly full of concern."Nothing...just rembering my first day at wammys...Looking back at it...i truthfully thought you hated me."I said still looking out of the window."Hate you?I hardly knew you...how chould i hate you".L asked."The look in your eyes...plus the rant you gave watari..."I trailed off.L looked away."True..."mumbled shifted his possion so he was facing the window back twards me.I startd to look up at the gray we past a fimiler mansion...a weed enfested mansion.I looked at th mansion studing was the mansion i we past the mansion a pale Woman with black hair in a bun wearing a old-fasion red dress and shoes locked her evil eyes with mine .I didnt know i was trimbling until L put a jacket over me thinking i was image of the woman"s cold black eyes was stuck in my head."C? Is something the matter".asked Watari."N-no".I said my voice cracking.L looked at me with curious eyes.


	4. Blushing Enconter

~~~~Chapter 3~~~~

We arrive at Japan,Watari left us at a room we were in was fabulous gray carpet with a black rug the walls were white the curtains was a Round glass table with many cakes and sweets on only problem about the room was that there was only one bed.L seemed to notice that as well."good thing neither of us sleep right?"L said ackwardly forcing himself to make small-talk with me."Yes."I said no moton chould be dected from the sound of my voice.L sat down in his usual position ."So i guess the weather is saposse to be pretty good in japan".Said L trying to small talk again."You dont have to talk to me if you dont want to."i said calmly.L handed me a peice of cake before geting himself a peice.L sighed."your hard to figure out."he said as he took a bite of cake."your not so easy to read either".I replaid.I sat down sorta like L except my legs were at a slight angle."When is the Task Force coming?"i asked." they sould be here in a couple minutes, Watari and I have already made a plan and for this plan were not married...or anything just partners."Replaid L."good its better that way.."i there was a knock on the door.I went to answer it 3 men in suits came in the room One had a goofy smile on when he saw me the others looked serouis."Hi are you L? I thought L was a man but a girl can be the number one detective as well".Said the one with the goofy smile."No im C this is L".I pointed at L. L pretended to shoot a gun after we learned the oficers names i sat down just plain the one with the goofy smile hurried and sat next to me L sat on the other side of .Yagami sat down with Auizawa."Well...i guess we can start talking about the plan...with C aka Kurenai is vital in"said L as he put his index finger in his mouth."what whould that be L- i mean ryuuzaki?"asked matsuda."well C will go int To-oh University to spy on Light Yagami with a video camera hidden in a buttion with bug on it so we can see and hear what she sees and hears"explained L.I looked at him with a blank expression."I dont get why we have to go this far My son is not kira"yelled .I sighed."C-kurenai is something wrong?"asked a concerned matsuda."huh,n-no just...surprised this is the first im hearing of this plan as well".I said as i shifted my postion a little more twards L with that L ended the meeting so he chould help me get gave me a hug which surprised me so i did a katre chop with out limped out apoligizing.L guided me to bedroom to plan how my clothes will be buged."C is this okay for you...the plan?"asked L."Its fine...i have nothing to lose"i replaid."Except your life.."explained L. "i dont care about my life my job comes before anything...even my happyness, anyways its not like anyone whould miss me if i died."i said this while holding down tears to make my voice more effective.L mumbled something but i chouldnt make it out.I sat down on the black sheets of the bed .L looked at me with sadness somewhat in his eyes."l-lets start working on bugging my clothes...".I said trying to change the subject."yeah..."L said as he took out a white short-sleaved button-down shirt, then he took out a red he took out a black jacket for me to wear over them,again he took out a black skirt that whould reach just above my knees he took out black knee-highs and finally black dress shoes."get dressed i'll show you were the camera is and i have to make sure it fits"L said.I just stood there."well start getting dressed"said L calmly."In frount of you yeah right!"I complaid."fine i'll turn around"said L as he turned around."i guess thats better than nothing, Oh so sturbbern L"I replaid.I turned away my back to him.I started to un-botton my top fast so i chould just get the other top on quickly so i chould end this.I finally got the other top on and put on the scarf and jacket.I sighed.I took off my jean skirt and put on the cloth knee-langth black i was finally dressed i turned around to find a in deep thought L,staring at me."You turned around after i turned didnt you!?"i asked enraged."I have to admit it i didnt think you whould give in that fast...a women with more morals whould have insited i leave".L said ingnoring my question."I have high morals...Well L i hoped you enjoied that because ...Goodbye!"I said as I took my clothes and slamed the door as i left.I tried to sit down how i usally do but the skirt whouldt let me so i forced myself to sit normally._That pervert!! _If i known L was like that i whould have never agreed to this case with him.L came out of the room with a surprised look on his face."I whould have expected you to have left by now..."he said somewhat amazed."Like I said before...my job comes before everything...even my happyness"I sat next to me in his usal way."Well on the plus....you look beutiful."said L calmly."L...chould just stop being like that..."I said."Like what?"L asked conusion in his tone."Like...Oh i dont know, I guess im a little jet-laged...so my thinking is down".I said shaking my head a little."C...Um this button is the one with the camera in it so...if light shows you anything interesing try to adjest the button so i can see it as well.."explained L while he touchd a button a little to close to my cheast."C you have changed quite alot..."said L in a kind voice."So have you.."I sai of us notied we were leaning to each other,we stared at each."L....umm..chould you...uhh...keep your hands to yourself..."I said ackwardly.I noticed he was stitting normal and his hands were on my feet for some reason."Sorry...i guess i should ask...do you waant a meassage?"asked L inasectly.I was a little baffled..."Um sure?"I answered it more like a question then a answer.L rubbed my was surprisingly good at a while L looked at a clock hanging by the door."C do you want to get some sleep for tomarrow?"L asked."I never sleep."i answerd."Its going to be a rough day..."L said."Fine L i will sleep...."I said getting up."C you may want to change in your ...I packed for you."said L."okay...but im locking the door..."I said as i grabed my bag and went into the bedroom.I changed out of my school clothes to my pajamas White silk with a Black Old English Font C on it.I curled up in a ball under the bed was very comferatable.I slowly drift to sleep


	5. Date with LIGHT! O,O

~~~~Chapter 4~~~~

I woke up to L staring at me."Good Morning" said L with a goofy grin."I chouldve sworn i locked te door"I mumbled."you did....untill you sleepwalked ou of here and almost killed yourself".said L strangly."okay?"I answered half asleep.L grabed my arm and pulled me to my feet."Your so light....uhh i mean i guess you should have stayed up if you were going to be like this..."said L. "Leave me so i can get dressed..."I commanded.L reluctantly left. After a few mins I was fully dressed in my school-girl i came out L handed me a coffe overfilled with sugers my favrite.I walked out the door alone sipping my coffe on my way to school.I past marvalous sakura trees on my the time i got to school i finshed my coffe, it was a paper cup so i just threw it away.I noticed a couple people give me werid stares.I sat down my the water foutain outside the started in a half-hour. A boy with redish-brown hair sat next to was wearing a blackshirt and regular looked over at me."Hello"He said."Hello"I said in a soft voice."Im guessing your new to To-oh"It sounded more of a statment then a question."Yes...Im Kerunai Ruka"I answerd."What a lovly name, Im Light Yagami."Said the man. A girl with short red hair saw me and gave me a glare then se all of a sudden pushed me in the fountain."Oopps"she said Looked stuned."Kana that was rude".was all he helped me out, my clothes were put his jakect over me."Thankyou Light" I said as shivering the fountain water was freezing."No problem...but sence i helped you...you owe me one date"said Light as he put his arm around my waist."umm, whats a date?"I looked at me strange."well a date is usally...two people eat a romantic dinner together...sometimes go and watch a movie....usaslly ends with a goodnight kiss.."Light explained.I analized the data given."I never been on a date then..or anything like that."I admitted."well...how about after school we have dinner together."Light asked."Sure".I school day was boring i finshed all my asiments when given withen 3 the end of the day I saw Light waiting for me by the fountain."I see you dried off"Light joked."Yeah hose air driers in the girls room work wonders"I was the first time i laughed in and I walked to a little ramen ate our ramen together and talked about our classes.I looked at the clock in the shop."I have to go soon"I admitted."Okay whould you want me to walk you home?"asked Light."Sure".I finshed our dinner and her walked me to th stood in fround of me and blushed."Why are you blushing?"I asked curious."you'll see..."Light trailed started to lean twards me his lips perked.I started to do the same .Until Watari came out and surprised us both."Kerunei come in this instends!!"hollerd watari."Uhh sorry sir...i was just leaving".Light started to walk away."Uhh see you tomarrow light"I called to him as he left.I walked up to Ls and my room."C were you going to kiss that boy?"asked watari."No.I dont know what a kiss is i just did what he did..."I watari and I reached my room he left."Have a good evening C?"asked L mockingly."Why should you care?"I replaid.L looked deep in thought."I ont know why...i just do..."L seemed confused of what he just said."I did find something about light..."I said trying to change the subject."Im sure you did...alot of things"Said L still mockingly.I glared at L."How dare you say that!...I didnt do anything i just did my job!...L you will never understand....you will never understand me....nor my past or family!"I heart started racing with all this anger finally being unleashed.I riped out the button the hidden camera was in and ran to th bedroom locking it.I calapsed aganst the door.I coughed covering my mouth,I saw blood in my it kept coming."I hold back tears trying to focus on holding down the blood.I heard L trying to open the door."Stay out!!"I yelled just making more blood come out from my mouth.I struggle to get myslf to the i fanally made it I thried to gargle some didnt vision started to blur.I heard L bust down the door."C? are you-"L cut off by looking at me blood pouring out of raced over to kept my mouth close as he took me in wataris limo and told watari to head for he wammys in we got there i chould feel L storking my hair i was laying on his lap,he was sitting carried me to the medical part of the Wammys Japan."Watari whats wrong with C"L demanded."When C was little...the frist attempt of running away was a failure...She took a wrong turn it was just across from wammys.A man stabed her muliple times barly missing vital or her ribs got into her lungs...so when her heart races and she has to breath more often....She coughs blood."Watari explaid to L..I was now in a daze.I blacked out.


	6. Chould cut a Dimond

~~~Chapter 5~~~

I woke up and the first thing i notced was i was in differnt clothes...Ls clothes freash clean L clothes.I had a IV in my wrist and a oxygen tube helping me breath."W-whats going on?"I asked confused."L was sitting in a chair relived to hear my voice."you lost alot of blood...you have been out for 4 days"explained L."Who changed my clothes?"I asked."I did."Replaid L."ugh...god..."i said to myself."C...I noticd something....on your left side...you have a werid scar...whats that from"asked L conserned."..M-my mother...."I replaid my voice cracking."Oh,...im sorry..."L said concern in his voice...with anger as well."Well i guess sence you seem to be okay you can still work on the case with me...".I sat up in the bed._Is that what L only cares about?...Wait what am i thinking...of course...the case....first priorty..._"yeah.."I said unusally coldly.I got up and sigh."i guess until we get to the hotal...im going to wear thease clothes..."I said to myself."why is something wrong with my clothes"L asked."well...there to big on my petite figure."i replaid.L sighed."let me see what i can do"L said.L tied a not with the lose ends by my looked he sighed."Im sorry,its...very ackward..."L finally said."its fine..."i said as i start walking but Ls pant ends tripped me making me land ontop of L._And he thought touching me was ackward...now our noses are touching ._L strangly huged me."L?..."I said.I tired to get out of his tight embrace but he didnt let go."Im sorry..."said L as he let go."i dont know what came over me"._maybe your feelings._I thought about saying that...but the remark may have hurt Ls rare feelings."C...get on my back"L said."what?!??"i asked shocked and surprised."well you dont seem camabale of walking right now so...i wll carry you...is that a problem?"L asked.I ccontimplated my answer."No....just werid for you to ask that is the situation were in.."i admitted.L pushed me off of himself.L stood up and picked me up.I placed my arms on Ls shoulders.L made me basically let him piggyback me to the need to say but we got srange looks from other we got to the hotal he let go and made me fall off him.I got up from the tile floor and struggled to walk to the couch."You really are useless"L said not really paying attention.I sat on the couch and trying to not look hurt.L looked at me confused."Something wrong C?"L asked iincently."L...just leave me alone...i need o call someone"I said slightly surprised myself."L handed me a cell phone and left.I dialed a phone number i havent dialed sence i was a child.I was trembling trying to force myslef to sound stong and not weak."Hello.."said a female voice i havent heard in 12 years."M-mother..."I forced myself to say."oh,its you...I saw you leave in a limo...what did you do become something you regret now crying to mummy that you need help"she said in a mocking tone."Dont treat me like a helpless child!!You know exacly what i did!Just stop....and treat me like an adult"I almost yelled."Cinthia....dont speak to your mother with disrespect..."said my mother with a voice so cold it chould cut a diamond.


End file.
